fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Searing Tobi-Kadachi
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Poison Bleeding |weaknesses = Mud |creator = 3rdst122 (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }}Searing Tobi-Kadachi is a volcano-dwelling Subspecies of Tobi-Kadachi that lives deep within the Elder's Recess and the volcanoes found within the Olivine Archipelago. It uses fireballs and smog as opposed to electrical orbs and discharges, and its claws and spines are considerably sharp, inflicting deep cuts on contact. Physiology Searing Tobi-Kadachi shares many traits with the standard species, but has a few differences to set itself apart from them. Its scales are scarlet as opposed to grayish-blue, and its fur is orange as opposed to white. Its fangs, horns, and spikes are a bright yellow, and its underbelly and claws are jet-black. Its fangs, horns, spikes, and claws also longer than those found on the standard species, while the hair is more compact. Ecology Searing Tobi-Kadachi is a mid-level carnivore, sustaining itself on eggs, bugs, small animals, and smaller monsters, such as Vespoid, Gastodon, Barnos, Azulgard, and young Dodogama, but is vulnerable to attacks from larger monsters, such as Lavasioth, Rathalos, Bazelgeuse, and Nergigante. It has adapted to life within volcanic regions by developing bright red skin, orange fur, yellow spikes, and a black underbelly and claws that grant it camouflage within the red-hot volcanic depths it calls home, and its fur has been rendered more compact to help it release heat more efficiently. Due to the greater abundance of competitors along with the harsh conditions present, it has become more aggressive and seclusive than the standard species, isolating itself deep with volcanoes and lashing out at anyone and anything that disturbs it. Because materials become less conductive when heated, it cannot use electricity, with its fur and spikes being adapted to pick up heat, which is released in the form of fireballs, which are used to take down prey from a distance. Its ability to use fireballs comes from it having a specialized sac that stores fire created from the heat, and it fuels the sac by devouring combustible materials, such as coal. Smog is created as a waste product forming from this process, and it can also use it as a weapon, spewing it from its mouth and releasing it from its fur. The heavier pressure found within the depths of volcanoes has also led to its spikes, horns, and claws becoming more rigid, and to make them more viable in battle, it has been known to dip them in lava, which cools it down and forms a layer of obsidian over them that give them a cutting edge to go with their toughness. This is believed to be a tactic it developed in response to all the dangerous monsters living in its biome, giving it more defenses against predators. Behavior Searing Tobi-Kadachi is seclusive, living deep within the depths of volcanoes and keeping to itself in most cases, but will become hostile if approached or attacked. It has been observed dipping its claws in lava to form a layer of razor-sharp obsidian over them, suggesting that its intellect is greater than it seems. Abilities Searing Tobi-Kadachi has many of the same adaptations as the standard species, having a stretchy membrane between its legs that allows it to glide as well as being able to go into a supercharged state, but instead of using electricity, it instead uses fire, and gains power by absorbing heat with its fur and eating combustible materials like coal. Along with being a powerful glider, its claws, horns, and spikes can form a layer of obsidian over them that lets them inflict Bleeding, and it can release a gas from its pores that inflicts Poison. It also has more health than the standard Tobi-Kadachi, allowing it to survive bouts for longer periods of time. Habitat Searing Tobi-Kadachi thrives in the depths of the Elder's Recess and the volcanoes found within the Olivine Archipelago. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,800 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,660 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,940 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head/Neck: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Back: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Forelegs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Hind Legs: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Tail: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 35 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 35 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 20 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head/Neck = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Gastodon - Draw. * vs. Azulgard - Wins. * vs. Dodogama - Draw. * vs. Lavasioth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Uragaan - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. Attacks Searing Tobi-Kadachi has the same attacks as the standard species, except it does more damage, its elemental attacks deal Fire damage and inflict Fireblight as opposed to Thunder damage and Thunderblight, and its electrical discharge is replaced with a non-elemental gas cloud that inflicts Poison. However, it has some attacks of its own. Obsidian Blades Searing Tobi-Kadachi dips its head, claws, and tail in lava, forming a layer of lava over them that quickly cools, turning into obsidian. During this time, all physical attacks derived from these parts will inflict Bleeding in addition to more damage. However, this layer of armour is brittle, and can be broken off with enough damage, with it dropping a shiny in the process. Charged Fireball Searing Tobi-Kadachi stands in place while forming a large fireball in its mouth, then spews it at the hunter while moving backwards from recoil, with the fireball creating a series of explosions that cover a wide area, similar to the fireball Rathian uses when enraged. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight. Smog Breath Combo Searing Tobi-Kadachi takes to the air, soaring above the hunter while spewing toxic gas at them, then finishes the attack by dive bombing them. The breath deals medium damage and inflicts Poison, while the dive bomb deals medium-high damage. Blazing Brush Searing Tobi-Kadachi envelops its tail in flame, then sweeps the area around it, creating a wall of flame. It will then backflip, sending a large fireball flying toward the hunter. This attack deals high damage and Fireblight, and getting hit by the backflip will send the hunter flying into the air. If the tail was enveloped in obsidian, then it will deal more damage and inflict Bleeding. It can only use this attack when fully charged. Fiery 8-Ball Searing Tobi-Kadachi does a series of flips similar to Zinogre, which causes a series of 8 fireballs to go flying towards the hunter, then charges at them, with its horns pointed at them. The fireballs deal medium-high damage and inflict Fireblight, while the charge deals medium damage. If the horns are covered in obsidian, the charge will deal more damage and inflict Bleeding. It will only use this attack when fully charged. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69nd6-dgqR8 Weapons Long Sword Blazing Shotel --> Blazing Shotel+ --> Firestorm Shotel -->Prelestnik's Fang --> Prelestnik's Ferocity Dual Blades Thermite Hatchets --> Thermite Hatchets+ --> Napalm Hatchets -->Prelestnik's Claws --> Prelestnik's Courage Gunlance Scarlet Blaster --> Scarlet Blaster+ --> Scarlet Bombardier -->Prelestnik's Striker --> Prelestnik's Strength Charge Blade Scorching Strongarm --> Scorching Strongarm --> Brushfire Strongarm -->Prelestnik's Kaina --> Prelestnik's Kingship Insect Glaive Flammifer Rod --> Flammifer Rod+ --> Flammifer Ravager -->Prelestnik's Pillar --> Prelestnik's Pride Heavy Bowgun Obsidian Shooter --> Obsidian Shooter+ --> Obsidian Sniper -->Prelestnik's Lion --> Prelestnik's Skill Bow Coal Bow --> Coal Bow+ --> Pyromancer's Bow -->Prelestnik's Strikebow --> Prelestnik's Supremacy * Note: All of Searing Tobi-Kadachi's weapons are upgrades of the standard species'. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 255-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Flame Aura, Flame Teeth +1, Blazing Breath, Water Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Flame Aura, Flame Teeth +2, Blazing Breath, Water Atk Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice +10 * Dragon +15 * Earth -15 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Flame Aura, Flame Teeth +1, Blazing Breath, Water Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice +10 * Dragon +15 * Earth -15 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Flame Aura, Flame Teeth +2, Blazing Breath, Water Atk Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Searing Tobi-Kadachi has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Most of Searing Tobi-Kadachi's data was made by Nin10DillN64, as the original creator, 3rdst122, left the page in a largely unfinished state before abandoning it. * When exhausted, Searing Tobi-Kadachi will fail to use its fire and smog projectiles. It can recover stamina by feeding on corpses, or the local Herbivores of the areas it's in. * Searing Tobi-Kadachi's upgraded weapons were named after prelestniks, also known as fiery serpents, which were malevolent demons in Slavic mythology, presented in the form of anthropomorphic snakes and fireballs rushing through the night sky. According to myths, these entities would cause those they visit to go insane and commit suicide. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Poison Monster